fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alan Tetsuya
Alan Tetsuya '''zwany ''Królem Wybuchów'' to mag z Gildii Black Storm. Jest młodszym bratem Miku Tetsuyi. Wygląd Wygląd Alana może powodować konflikty związane z jego płcią. Ze wzgledu na jego łagodne rysy twarzy oraz długie, blond włosy można go pomylić z kobietą, jednakże nie warto tego robić. Jego oczy są niebiesko-szare. Otaczają je czarne krawędzie. Alan nosi zazwyczaj na sobie długi, czarny płaszcz z nadrukami czerwonych chmur z białymi obwódkami. Jeżeli nie ma na sobie płaszczu, nosi szarą bluzkę oraz tego samego koloru spodnie. Ponadto, na jego ręce znajduje się szary pierścień. Osobowość Alan jest raczej chlopakiem sprawiającym mało problemów. Wydaje się opanowany i spokojny, oraz czasami przynudzający. Nie znosi ludzi, którzy robią z siebie błaznów lub śmieją się z własnych zartów. Nie toleruje sprzeciwów do swojego zdania, chociaż ci co się z nim zgadzają nigdy nie wyszli an tym źle. Ma umysł geniusza. Po jego zachowaniu możemy stwierdzić, że jest sadystą. Od swojej siostry różni się tym, że przynajmniej stara się szanować swoich towarzyszy i ich zdanie. Wszystkie cechy spokojnego charakteru znikają, kiedy Alan może użyć swojej Magii Wybuchu. Wtedy staje się hałaśliwy oraz śmieje się jak prawdziwy sadysta. Często sprzecza się z Lil, ale robi to bardziej po przyjacielsku. Fabuła Saga Wieży Trzech Słów thumb|left|180px|Alan debiutuje na wyspieAlan debiutuje poraz pierwszy w liście od mistrza Eizo do Drużyny Wiatru, podczas gdy w bazie WIetrznych Łowców przebywają nowicjusze ze Skrzydłą Jake'a. List ten czyta Alex, który na wieść o jego przybycu jest przerażony. Chwile potem Alan pojawia się we własnej osobie z tradycyjnie obojętną wszystkiemu miną i od razu wdaje się w kłótnię z Lil. Zostaje zatrzymany wraz z Devon w klatce z Lodu stworzonej przez Jake'a. Podczas gdy Lil została zmuszona do przybycia do Wieży Trzech Słów i została tam uwięziona, Alan rusza wraz z Alexem i Jake'iem, aby ją ratować. Nie wiemy jednak kiedy to nastąpiło oraz co stało się z nowicjuszami ze Skrzydła Jake'a (najprawdopodobniej zostali zamknięci w bazie). Kiedy Alfie tworzy czarne zjawy, które następnie atakują chłopaków z GIldii Black Storm, Alan proponuję, że zajmie się tymi tworami. Okazuje się, że musi walczyć z tysiącoma potworami. Najpierw używa Appedix, aby mieć sznase z tworami. Następnie atakuje dwieście zjaw za pomocą Minatora. Po tym ataku zjawy również atakują z nożami w ręku i ranią Alana. On zaś używa Więzi Wybuchu i niszczy pięćset z nich. Mimo to, Tetsuya stracił dużo krwi, a zostało mu trzystu przeciwników. Wtedy aktywuje swoje lewe oko i niszczy stwory Alfiego za pomocą Złotego Asa. Magia i Umiejętności 'Magia Mściwej Eksplozji: '''magia ta pozwala Alanowi na tworzenie obiektów za pomocą Wybuchającej Gliny. Złoty As Użyty na Drzewach.jpg|'Złoty As Więzi Wybuchu.jpg|'Więzi Wybuchu' Minator.jpg|'Minator' Appedix.jpg|'Appedix' Mogą się ruszać. Są one w pełni kontrolowane przez umysł Alana. : Appedix: 'to zaklęcie, dzięki któremu Alan może aktywować dodatkowe usta na jego dłoniach, aby zwiększyć swoje szanse podczas walki. : 'Więzi Wybuchu: 'z dłoni Alana z aktywny Appedixem wychodzą liny z gliny, które mogą wybuchnąć na dźwięk zadystycznego śmiechu Alana. Nie robi to mu krzywdy. : 'Złoty As: 'zaklęcie znane jako "as w rękawie" Alana. Przeciwnicy, których ma na myśli czują na swich szyjach miny, które zamieniają się w niebieskie kolce z glinianymi pająkami. Po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia do końca pająki wybuchają i zabijają przeciwnika. : 'Minator: zaklęcie sluży do tworzenia wybuchających pająków. Najbardziej pospolite zaklęcie Alana. Główne Walki Ciekawostki *Pomimo tego, że jest bratem Miku nie jest do niej podobny i ich relacje są beznadziejnie złe. *Według jego karty, Alan lubi eksplozje, a nie lubi wody. *Podczas, kiedy on i Alex walczyli z Alfie'm okazało się, że Alan ma arachnofobię. Statystyki Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Black Storm Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Tamia Phantom